The Queen's Vault
by JadedLogic
Summary: What really happened in the season four vault scene with Emma and Regina. SwanQueen One-Shot.


"I don't want to kill you..."

"See its a start."

She hadn't meant to call her back. It would have been easier if she just let Emma storm off thinking they would never be friends. Except, she didn't want Emma to think badly of their relationship, as complicated as it was, she did enjoy her company.

However, now she was regretting the outburst, because Emma was looking at her expectantly, like a slide beneath a microscope, exposed and vulnerable.

"Emma...thank you for your help earlier I wouldn't have been able to defeat the snow queens snowman by myself..."

Emma's eyes almost sparkled beneath her vaults dim lighting.

"It's what I do you know. I'm the savior." She rolled her eyes leave it to Emma to remind her of that annoying title.

"Then I can count on you to help me further track down the Snow Queen?"

Her heart beat unreasonably fast waiting for Emma's reply. After battle nerves she told herself.

"Of course. That woman's a danger to us all."

"Yes and then maybe Ill be able to unfreeze my true love's wife."

Emma's face fell and she realized that was an unexpected barb for the both of them.

"Regina I don't want you to hurt you anymore but... I hope you know that saving Marian won't give you back Robin..."

"I know that." She hissed. "I'm doing it for him."

"I'm sorry." Emma breathed. This time she actually chose to look at Emma when she said this and she realized why she had been avoiding it before.

There was too much swimming in her eyes, the emotions pulled her in and gripped at her heart. Emma did regret hurting her but there was something else there as well. She wasn't sure which one of them moved closer but they weren't a room a part anymore.

"Like I said before you don't have to accept my apology I just want you to know that I truly am sorry and I just want us to be able to go back to what we had...we were becoming friends. And I miss that."

Emma took both of her hands into hers, squeezing them gently as she spoke. The words being spoken barely registered in Regina's mind as all she could focus on was the feel of soft hands encompassing her own. She searched Emma's gaze once more and she finally realized just how badly she had fallen for the blonde.

"We are friends." She croaked.

The smile that radiated from Emma next sent her stomach flipping. She wanted to see it again, to memorize every little line it created in her pretty face. It was pathetic how much she was swooning right now.

The fingers wrapped around her hands we're loosening and the fear of their loss had her quickly grabbing for them before they could fall away. Emma's eyes widened slightly, because the move was so uncharacteristic of her. She actually felt the blush spreading to her cheeks, it was embarrassing.

"Regina?"

She couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. _Now look what you did_ she thought.

"Is something wrong?"

She quickly let go, realizing she had practically just told Emma she needed her. This wasn't her intention. Emma was never to know about her feelings for her.

"I'm fine...lets get back to town. Henry might be worried."

She needed Emma to step away but she wasn't moving.

"You're changing the subject. Really what's wrong?"

Emma stepped forward, further stirring the mix of emotions churning in the pit of her stomach.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Now you're avoiding the question. "

"Stop." She felt like she was being suffocated. She closed her eyes wishing she could just poof away but of course they had to be in her vault.

When she reopened them Emma was even closer to her looking at her with such deep concern she almost forced them to stay shut.

"Regina just tell me what's going on. You're worrying me."

"You're so stubborn." She replied but it lacked any bite.

"Yeah and so are you." They reached a stalemate. Emma wasn't going to stand down now and Regina refused to tell her.

She couldn't risk losing Emma again. She would stand there all night if she had to.

"Well then it seems we've reached an impasse." Her chin turned up slightly as she said this, turning her gaze away from her. Emma just read this as a challenge.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"What?" She snapped her eyes back to Emma's.

"Small spaces, do they make you uncomfortable?"

"Not as much as this conversation."

It was the wrong answer. Emma stepped forward purposefully crowding her personal space. Instinctively, she backed away from the advance until she met her vault's stone wall. There was nowhere else to go.

"Now will you tell me?" Emma breathed taking a final step. Any closer and their torsos would be touching.

"Emma. I don't know what you think you're doing but this won't work on me."

"That was a lie."

She couldn't think logically with Emma so close. Her body heat was just barely radiating off her, and the smallest hint of her shampoo drifted towards her. She was intoxicating and so very stubborn.

"Backing up an evil queen into a corner isn't the brightest idea you've had."

There was a breathiness to her voice that she hoped Emma didnt catch.

"You would have done something by now."

It was true. Why hadn't she pushed her away? Fought back? Surely Emma didn't hold this much power over her.

"Why are you so persistent?"

She hoped this would scare her off.

"Because I care about you."

That was it. The sentence that weakened her resolve. She fought the urge to just wrap Emma in her arms and clenched her fists by her side instead. She turned her head against the wall to the side refusing to be consumed by the raw emotion shining in Emma's eyes.

"I care about you a lot actually..." Emma sighed. "More than I should." Emma backed away from her, lessing the urge to kiss her as she pulled further away. However, somewhere deep down she knew this was it, Emma's own way of confessing her feelings for her. if she let her go their might not be another time. If she was wrong...,Maybe she could cast a forgetting spell on her.

Hands quickly flew outwards, pulling Emma back towards her crashing lips to hers. Emma gasped in surprise, but after the initial shock wore off, quickly melded soft lips into hers. She hadn't expected Regina to feel the same way, and in knowing this there was new found confidence. A strength that allowed her to give fully give into the need behind Regina's kiss. She pressed her back into the wall hungrily, nipping at full red lips.

Too long she had waited for this moment. Now that it was happening, every little movement, and every desperate gasp for air seemed to send her body into overdrive.

She felt hands against her chest, gripping fistfuls of her shirt, tugging and pulling her as close as possible. Regina was just as desperate as she was and God she was wet.

A throaty groan left her and Regina met it with one of her own.

Regina was lost to the world right now. Her desire to take control of the situation was completely snuffed out by the feel of Emma's slim body against hers. She wanted Emma to take her, to stop the growing throb between her legs.

"Regina." Emma broke the kiss panting for air, and pulling her out of the haze. "This isn't some attempt to forget Robin is it?"

"No." She heaved the word out quickly, and pulled Emma back to her but Emma turned her lips away. She nearly whimpered from the rejection.

"I really care for you... I don't want to do this if its just going to be some fuck for you."

"Emma. You aren't. You're more than that to me and I do care for you." She ran her fingers lovingly through blonde curls. "In fact it's quite possible that I might even... Like you."

Emma didn't respond right away and she feared she hadn't said enough. Love was a strong word. She didn't use it often and wouldn't unless she knew it was certain. Whatever they had, it wasn't love just yet.

"I think." Emma started. "That I just might like you too."

Lips met once more, harder faster. Emma wasn't being gentle but she didn't want that. It thrilled her being submissive for once, with Emma roughly pulling at her belt buckle and biting at her lower lip she wasn't going to take the reins.

Emma was wishing she knew how to control her magic that way she could take of Regina's damn suit pants. The buttons and zipper refused to cooperate with her. She didn't want to admit defeat so she continued to distract Regina with her mouth. Sucking, nibbling anything to keep her attention away from the fumbling hand but her plan wasn't working. It had the opposite effect and Regina was practically bucking into groaned feeling the jerk of her hip and forcefully tugged down the jammed zipper. She knew she broke it but she'd deal with that later.

She slipped her hand beneath the band of her panties, rubbing against the sensitive area. Another buck of Regina's hip made her slip a finger inside of her. Regina was wet, like a floodgate had been broken and the water just seeped through. She couldn't surpress a groan at the discovery. She was just as wet too.

Regina gasped between their heated kisses, finding it hard to continue breathing properly with the current hand between her thighs. She was touching and kissing her in all the right places. Not even Robin had been able to do that. Of course he wouldn't have he was a woodsman. She pushed aside the thoughts of Robin because Emma deserved better than that. She didn't want him she wanted Emma. This beautiful blonde that was currently stealing her breath away.

"Emma." She needed to say her name, to feel the way it rolled off her tongue. "Harder."

She craved to be sore the next day to remind her of this. Emma's eyes darkened but she listened, inserting several more digits and pumping against her in a way that made her back grind into the wall. The pain was barely registering she was so close, on the brink of pleasure that it didn't matter. She cried out, gripping Emma's sturdy shoulders, and jerked into her as she her body shook, and quaked with an intense orgasm.

"Regina..." Emma groaned. "That was so fucking hot."

The crass language didn't disgust her like she thought it would instead it turned her on even more.

"Yeah?" She pulled Emma's body against hers. "Just imagine what it would be like seeing all of me. Naked and writhing beneath you." Emma's jaw tightened and she knew she had hit just the right nerve.

"Let's go somewhere a little more... Accommodating."

Emma was pulling Regina out of the vault before she even had a chance to re-fasten her pants, not that she could. It was only when they were out into the cold night air that Regina took notice.

"You broke my zipper!" She hissed.

"I think it was worth it don't you?"

Her silence confirmed this.

"Can't you just poof us somewhere?" She purred, snaking her hand back to the broken zipper. "Maybe I can help fix this..."

She had no idea where all of this bravado was coming from but she saw how much it was working in her favor. Regina's lips turned upwards with a smirk and she pulled Emma back into her moving them to her bedroom. As payback for her zipper that night, Regina made sure to put a nice rip in Emma's panties.

**A/N: The muse struck me and I went with it. I'm having a little writers block with my other story so I decided to post a little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
